Romance in Rio
by jemster23
Summary: On paper Olympic gymnast and American golden boy Edward Cullen has nothing in common with shy and clumsy Bella Swan. But will romance blossom in Rio when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**~Romance in Rio~**

 **Summary: On paper Olympic gymnast and American golden boy Edward Cullen has nothing in common with shy and clumsy Bella Swan. But will romance blossom in Rio when the two meet?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters:( No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **An: So here's a little story I started inspired by the Rio Olympics. That said I've taken a lot of liberties- this is fan fiction after all, so if you are looking for a realistic story this one isn't for you. It's just a bit of fluff with a bit of gymnastics thrown into the mix. Its also un betad so excuse any errors.**

 **I hope you like it:)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Come on Bella, get a move on. We've got a plane to catch." My mom scalded me before turning her fury on the poor unsuspecting taxi driver.

After she had finished berating him for dropping us off too far away from Heathrow departures terminal I struggled to keep up with my over zealous mother as she ploughed forward.

Of course, if she helped to carry the mountain of bags I was currently tugging along then perhaps we wouldn't be cutting it so closes to our check in the first place.

Then again no amount of forward planning could prevent the fan fare that came wherever my sister went.

Looking up the scene was an all too familiar one, and I could just about see my tiny sister Alice getting mobbed by the paparazzi who were desperate for a comment or photograph. My mom was beaming besides her, bigging up Alices chances of a string of gold medals ahead of the games.

My sister had always taken centre stage.

In fact, one could say that from the minute she was born, Alice was destined to become the child prodigy my mother had always dreamed of. As a former gymnast herself, mom never realised her own Olympics dreams, but she had since became a much more successful coach with Alice being her star pupil.

Alice hadn't always wanted to be gymnast, much to my moms horror and annoyance. In fact, when she fell in love with Torvill and Deans Bolero she had dreamed of becoming a figure skater. Sadly for Alice she was as graceful on ice as I am on every known surface, and she quickly diverted her attention towards gymnastics, much to moms relief.

While skating was a none starter, Alice took to gymnastic like a duck to water. She was flamboyant, fun and she had a natural ability that other athletes could only dream of. From a young age she showed signs of greatness and she had the focus and dedication that matched her talent.

As my elder sister by two years growing up we were practically inseparable. When I was born mom was ecstatic and she thought she would have two prodigies on her hands. But rather than raising another all star athlete she was stuck with me; clumsy, shy and unbelievably uncoordinated. It was like I inherited all my parent bad attributes multiplied.

I couldn't have been more total opposite of my sister with regards to gymnastics. I was uncoordinated, clumsy and I couldn't string a few basic steps together. Not that it stopped mom from trying to encourage me. She took me to every class hoping I'd get the gymnastics bug.

It was pointless.

I tried gymnastics, really I did, but when even the most patient of dance instructors tell you that you should stick to your studies or to try other creative outlets you soon learn to stay out of the way.

Regardless mom forced me to attend every gym session and every class Alice went to. As a result I became her shadow; her much graceless, very accident prone shadow. No matter how cautious I was I still managed to find danger wherever I went. I fell off the apparatus, tripped on over my own feet numerous time and had a whole manner of accidents that meant I spent more time on the sidelines with an ice pack nursing my latest injury than on the actual apparatus.

The final nail came in the coffin came when I had a particularly nasty fall from the dreaded beam. Ironically it had always been my favorite if not terrifying apparatus. I mean what child hasn't dreamed of being able to do a cartwheel off the beam just like the pink power ranger. Sadly for me, I wasn't gifted with Kimberly's skill and balance.

Still, I could at least stand without falling and I had just mastered walking on the beam when our instructor encouraged me to try a handstand. Looking back now I don't know what the hell she was thinking. My one and only attempt resulted in me landing head first on a crash mat. Somehow I managed to sprain my ankle, suffered severe concussion and was left with a rather nasty bump on my head that took months to truly heal.

My mother banned me from participating after that. Of course the fact that a distracted Alice had tripped over in her rush to check that I was okay made my case for no more gym a done deal.

I took back-seat from then and with my mother focussing her attention on Alices sporting greatness I was free to focus on my studies.

That's not to say I was unhappy with taking a back-seat; far from it. While Alice thrived in the spotlight, I shun from it. During Alices constant and vigorous training regime I could usually be found in the stands with a book or sketchpad doodling away while Alice was hard at work.

No one could doubt Alices dedication to her sport and I was glad to be there and witness my sisters rise to fame. I went to every training every early star 6 o clock in morning- every competition home and away. As the years passed I watched as Alice became all around British champion, cheered her on from the side when she secured a slot on team GB gymnastic team. And screamed along with the rest of the nation when she was crowned Olympic champion on home turf at the 2012 London games. She took out the Russian favourite Tanya Denali with ease and became the nations's sweetheart overnight.

It seems like a lifetime ago already. I had only been 17 when the last games took place so I was really excited about experiencing the games in Rio this time around. Having recently graduated I was looking forward to having a bit of free time to enjoy myself. Not that I had much of a social life back home.

I suppose I could blame my bookishness on living in Alices shadow but the truth is that from a young age I'd always struggled to fit in. Being Alice Swans little sister certainly didn't help boast my confidence. The first or sometimes second question I ever got asked usually involved Alice but I'd long accepted playing second fiddle to my confident sister.

Besides I wouldn't have been able to cope with the pressure Alice was under. After her success in London, Alice had become team GBs poster girl, carrying the weight of the countries' expectation on her tiny shoulders. But instead of crumbling under the pressure Alice thrived on it. She took what the media threw at her with her usual grace and ease.

However, as talented as my sister was I doubted it would be so easy this time around. For one she had Tanya hot on her heals for the title. The Russian ice queen was on top form in the run up to the games coming closer every time they met to claiming my sisters crowd of all around champion.

Most worrying of all was the return of American sweetheart and former gold medalist Rosalie Cullen from injury. Many neutrals were sure to witness a thrilling final. Rosalie was clear favourite for gold in 2012 but a sudden and unexpected injury in the build up to the games cruelly ended her hopes of competing for Olympic gold. Not that I think Alice won by default; she was young and enthusiastic and the home crowd pushed her to the win. I'm certain that if Rosalie was there the result would have been the same.

Still, that hadn't stopped the critics building up a grudge match between my sister and the Rosalie. Despite what people think the gymnastic community is surprisingly close knit. Not that the press reported that. Instead, they were building up the rivalry. It was big business after all - a small town girl against Americas gymnastics royalty.

Unlike my mothers attempts to build a team, the Cullens had not one, but three Olympic athletes in their list. Esme Cullen was a former gold medalist in the floor, volt, bar, and best all round athlete and had won 4 gold medals before retiring from gymnastics at a relatively young age of 22. Her retirement had caused quite a stir when she left the sport to marry a young doctor and went on to have 2 children.

It was no real surprise when she turned her attention towards coaching. Her daughter Rosalie was a champion on floor, and beam. And youngest son Edward was the 2012 all around champion, a member of the USA team that took gold, as well as taking gold in volt, pommel horse and rings. Her nephew, Jasper Whitlock took gold in the floor in London.

They were fascinating athletes. I should know; I'd seen them at various meets over the past few years. The first time I passed Esme in a corridor I was so starstruck I could barely speak. She probably thought I was strange the way I stayed silent but she smiled nonetheless.

In the build up to the games I had been forced to watch countless videos as part of Alices preparation. It was amazing how strong a team she had built and each of her pupils had their own unique style and strengths. Rosalie was such a graceful, yet powerful athlete. While Jasper seemed fun and his routines were always jam packed and playful.

But Edward was without doubt the most fascinating of the three. Strong, powerful and super cool. It seemed like nothing ever fazed him. He had an unusual build for a gymnast; he was tall, as in ft tall but the level of difficulty in his routines was phenomenal. Yeah I may have been crushing on him but the guy really was too good to be true. I wasn't lucky enough to get close to him in London but that was hardly surprising. He was beautiful, incredibly talented and universally popular. Think the Michael Phelps of the gymnastics world.

"Daydreaming abut a certain Olympian?" Alice teased, playfully elbowing me in the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I tried to act indifferent but my flushing cheeks no doubt gave me away.

"You've got that dreamy look again whenever you're thinking about Edward."

She was one to talk; she had only been in love with Jasper for the past four years yet refused to do anything about it.

"You never know we may just bump into him. Word on the street is that the Cullens are arriving early too!" she excitedly told me.

Alice knew my crush, okay obsession with Edward Cullen, but luckily for me she never pushed me or embarrassed me. If anything she encouraged me to pursue him because according to Alice, Edward was a great guy and we'd make a perfect couple.

"Seriously Bella you should just talk to him already. Edward's almost as shy as you! You should go for it."

Like that would ever happen. Edward Cullen was way out of my league, I wasn't even on his radar. And regardless I probably wouldn't even get near him over the next couple of weeks anyway.

 **AN: So what do we think so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Lots of background in this chapter but guess who shows up in the next one;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: WOW! What can I say other than thank you so much to all the lovely people who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and on alert. I'm absolutely thrilled with the response and encouragement I've received. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Watching too much of the Olympics, Paralympics and getting a new puppy has kept me busy!**

 **Excuses aside here is chapter 2. Chapters will likely be shorter from now on, but on the plus side hopefully there will be more regular updates in the future. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own twilight or its characters.**

~*~Chapter 2~*~

After a mammoth twelve hour flight we finally arrived in Rio ready to make Alice's Olympic dreams come true.

It felt more like a free holiday if you ask me. We weren't rich by any means. In fact, both of my parents came from fairly modest working class backgrounds. My mom was fortunate enough to have lottery funding to help set up her coaching program, and my dad was a police officer in a small village outside of the city. They had been separated for the past ten years, but given the amount they argued whilst they were married, perhaps the separation wasn't such a bad thing.

Despite our humble upbringing, things had certainly turned around and we could afford to live in relative luxury here in Brazil. The apartment Alice had rented just on the outskirts of Rio was really rather beautiful, with all mod cons and lavish interiors. It would be a wonderful retreat for Alice when she wanted a break from the hustle and bustle of the Olympics village once the competition began.

The apartment had the added bonus of being within walking distance of the state of the art gym and training grounds which she would be using in preparation for the games.

Alice had picked up a lot of sponsors on the back of London and she had gained even more attention following the recent launch of her own clothing range. Money was no object and given all the sacrifices she had made for her sport, Alice deserved all the acclaim and benefits that came with it.

Gymnastics was her passion and it came as no surprise that barely a day after our arrival in Rio, sleeping off the dreaded jet lag and getting use to the blistering temperature (compared to England at least), Alice was back in the gym first thing Monday morning.

In the meantime I could enjoy being a tourist while taking in the sites of Rio. I visited all the usual tourist hot spots such as the colossal Christ the Redeemer statue, made a customary trip to the Copacabana beach, and took a cable car to reach the summit of Sugarloaf Mountain, before setting off to discover just some of the historic neighborhoods and museums that were a little off the tourist path.

Alice joining me was out of the question. Regardless of her strict training regime and busy schedule, she didn't exactly know how to blend into a crowd. The press would be all over her in a second.

Not that she was ever allowed to wander the streets with us mere mortals. My mom would have wrapped Alice in cotton wool if she could. Yet despite moms over protectiveness Alice was never one to complain.

Still, in some ways I felt sorry for her; fame and success came at a price. She only had a small group of real friends, and most of them were fellow gymnasts. She didn't date much either. Sure she had a few boyfriends over the past couple of years but they never lasted. Alice had made countless sacrifices for the sport she loved and made no bones about it.

And while I would have loved my sister by my side seeing such a beautiful country, I was more than happy exploring the city on my own. I was use to doing things that way. In fact, most of my life I'd spent exploring cities by myself. And while it was lonely, I wouldn't change it for the world. I'd got to see and visit places that most people could only dream of.

Despite a few worrying reports I'd heard about security, I felt completely safe walking alone, taking in the city. The people were all so friendly and incredibly helpful. The city was buzzing and there was a real carnival atmosphere which I could only imagine would magnify once the games actually began.

While I could have happily spent the entirety of my time discovering all the wonderful sites Rio had to offer, I was here to support my sister. So after spending a couple of days exploring I started joined Alice at her training.

Usually I made myself useful by carrying her bags or carrying out any other meaningless tasks, much to Alice's disapproval. It didn't bother me in the slightest. I hated feeling like I was cashing in on my sisters fame and I would do whatever I could, however small it was to support her.

Besides it wasn't exactly a hardship being in such a lovely country and getting to watch fascinating athletes in training.

Alice wasn't the only gymnast making the most of making the most of the fantastic facilities Rio had to offer. Many other athletes had the same idea and I was fortunate enough to see not just team GB, but other nations making their final preparations, ironing out any creases in their routine or practicing a particularly tricky move.

it was unsurprising really. The gym was renowned as one of the best in the city so it was bound to be popular among star athletes. Besides a bit of healthy competition never hurt anybody. If anything, the athletes thrived of each other and it encouraged them to step up their routines.

And despite the intense rivalry on the floor when competition time came, it was hard to believe that many of the gymnasts were actually really good friends. Alice had been on the scene long enough to be a regular member and she was on good terms with not just team GB but other nationalities too. Most notably the Americans who were stationed just a few miles away from our apartment according to her.

Alice wasn't allowed to show off her new material but she could still work on some minor adjustments to her routine without revealing too much. I may have been slightly bias but I thought her new routine was amazing. She had got stronger and stronger with each competition and I knew she was going to blow the competition out of the water.

After a fairly uneventful morning I headed over to the gym to watch Alice practicing her floor routine. Having seen this routine a million time before I went to grab a drink from the nearby vending machine.

"Hey Bella," a voice startled me and I turned around to see Alice's teammate Mike Newton behind me.

Mike was one of the most popular athletes on the team due to his easy going nature and upbeat personality. No one had a bad word to say about him. We were very similar in many ways; both shy, a little on the quiet side. I suppose that's why we got on so well and more often than not we bumped into one another at various tournaments.

Mike was one of the nicest guys I had ever met, I felt comfortable around him and more importantly he made me laugh. Perhaps that was why a few people suspected we were more than good friends, which was laughable really considering how for off the mark that was.

Mike was in love with Alice; he had been for years. It was obvious to someone as unobservant as me, but sadly for Mike, Alice only had eyes for Jasper Whitlock.

We spoke for a while discussing how his preparation was going and what his chances were for medaling before Mike headed to the locker rooms to prepare for his gym session.

In the meantime I returned to the stands and took my usual place at the back where I could largely go undiscovered. I'd watched a certain gorgeous gymnast from this very spot without being so much as spotted.

Okay, so one time I did get caught gawking when he glanced my way, but surely that was wishful thinking on my part. Edward was so caught up in his routine he was unlikely to have noticed me pining after him from afar.

Time passed by relatively quickly as I watched Alice working through her routine with my mom both praising and criticizing as she went. In the meantime I turned my focus to the book I had brought along with me.

Not long after her time slot was up and the Cullens would be up next.

Not that I'd memorized their timetable or anything.

Maybe I had, but it was hard not to when they were all so talented. I'd watched them train numerous times and was amazed by their strength and sheer talent.

It didn't hurt that Edward was very easy on the eye. Even in a room full of people his presence was commanding. My heart sped up just thinking about him. My stupid crush had only intensified the more I saw him.

Although Alice's time slot was almost up, it would be a while before she was ready to join me. By the time she had cooled down, showered and changed we were talking almost an hour before we could leave.

So in the meantime I returned my attention to my book. I was so caught up in the story that when someone spoke besides me I jumped a mile.

"Is this seat taken?" a velvety voice asked.

I looked up, distracted and blinked in surprise to see who was standing in front of me. My eyes widened as I stared up helplessly, my mouth suddenly dry.

I'd seen Edward Cullen on the TV, on the front cover of magazines. I'd even been lucky enough to see him at this very stadium's, but up close he was something else entirety . Magazines didn't do him justice. I'd always thought he was gorgeous but up close he was absolutely stunning. He rendered me speechless with that one crooked smile. His jaw was a work of art, he had perfect flawless skin and kissable lips. But it was those eyes that drew me in . They were simply too beautiful to put into words. Such a strong shade of green, so intense and unique.

I'd always scoffed when actor or celebrities were described as godlike but Edward was simply too handsome to put into words. It was part of the reason why I stayed glued to my seat looking like an absolute moron no doubt.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he repeated, breaking my trance like state.

I glanced over my shoulder just to make sure he was talking to me before I made a fool of myself more than usual.

"Oh, sure. Not at all, " I babbled when a simple yes would have sufficed. But in all fairness I was surprised I could even stutter out any response with such greatness standing in front of me.

In the process of my reflection Edward had taken the seat besides me, struggling to fit into the tiny space with all my crap spilling over into his seat. I made a move to gather my crap, in the process sending the contents spill out.

Edward helped me collect my things much to my mortification.

"Biology courses huh?" he said eyeing the thick textbook that had fallen from my bag. "What are thinking of majoring in?

"I just graduated actually," I told him.

"Wow, that's impressive," he sounded genuinely impressed. "I've got another year to go before I finish up my degree. Its killing me."

"What are your plans now that you're free?

"That's what I'm here to decide. I'm just looking into a few options while I'm taking enjoying some time off," I told him with a shrug.

"How about you? How are you enjoying Rio?" I asked, surprised how easy it was to talk to my crush.

"It's an amazing city. Well, what I've seen of it so far at least. I'd love to see more though." Edward told me wishfully.

"She's good," he said, nodding his head in Alice's direction.

"She was good at the world championships. I'm looking forward to seeing her new routine. I hear on the grapevine she's pulling out some new tricks. Any idea if she's going to nail that new move she's keeping under wraps?" he teased playfully.

"I know who you are Edward Cullen." I shot him a narrow look.

Slamming my book shut I made a move to leave. Glancing at Edward, he looked confused but I was too annoyed with myself and him to care.

I went to leave but the strong hand on my arm halted me. He was tall for a gymnast, so tall my head barely reached his shoulders. I tried to shrug him off but Edward was having none of it.

"And I know who you are Bella Swan," he smiled, while my mouth dropped open.

I was surprised he knew my name, though perhaps it wasn't such a surprise. I was usually alongside Alice at competitions. Typical, here I was thinking he was genuinely interested in talking to me. When all along he was only trying to extract information for his sister.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, staring silently at each other before my moms harsh voice broke into our moment.

"Bella! Get down here," she yelled.

"I should go." I needed to get away from him before I made an even bigger fool of myself. With that, I turned and made my way towards the exit.

"See you soon Bella," Edwards voice followed me as I stumbled towards the exit.

 **Short and sweet but hopefully you liked it? I took many liberties for this story so I'm definitely not going for accuracy here people. I'm sure rival gymnast don't train together but who cares, it works for my story;)**

 **I'd love to hear you thoughts. Chapter 3 is already under way so hopefully that will be with you sometime next week:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet again I'm late updating again. Real life has been pretty manic so I think it's best I don't make any more promises about updates. Excuses aside, here is the next chapter. It's another short one but I hope you like it :)**

~*chapter 3*~

After my all be it brief encounter with Edward I went off in search of my family. No doubt mom was bursting a blood vessel wondering what was keeping me so long.

I found them standing outside the changing rooms and hurried over to join them. As expected mom seemed impatient but it was the sly look Alice sent my way that had me on edge.

For some reason she looked far too pleased with herself.

While mom berated me for keeping them waiting, Alice kept shooting me mysterious sly smiles. I wasn't sure what that was all about but I doubting it would be long before I found out.

When we got back to the apartment and mom was busy making a start on dinner, it gave Alice her chance to tackle me. She waited all of 5 minutes before grilling me on my encounter with Edward.

"So are you gonna put me out of my misery and tell me what that was with Edward Cullen? I saw you guys talking up in the stands."

I don't know how she could even see from that distance but I suppose I shouldn't have really been that surprised. Alice had a very keen eye and was always one to sniff out even the hint of gossip.

"How did you even know it was him?" I tried to divert her attention but Alice was never one to be dis waded when she wanted answers.

"Besides the fact that you were redder than a tomato when you finally decided to meet us, Edward missed warm ups and trust me Edward Cullen never misses practice without a good reason," she smiled widely.

"I assumed he had a better offer, so imagine my surprise when I look up and see him cosying up to you," she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

"It was nothing like that and you know it," I tried to play it off but Alice was having none of it.

"It didn't look like nothing to me. You two looked pretty cosy. So tell me what you think of him? He's a nice guy right? And he's smart too! You know he is studying biology or something equally intelligent. And if that wasn't enough he's totally dreamy too," she gushed.

I don't know why she was doing the hard sell; Edward was gorgeous and she knew I had a major crush on him.

"I'm not blind Alice!" I told her when I finally managed to get a word in. "Yes, he's perfect, but what difference does it make what I think of him? Just because he was talking to me it doesn't mean anything." I stropped, still a little annoyed.

"Besides, he was more interested in talking about you Alice!

"Pftt, don't be so absurd. Edward isn't interested me in!" she actually laughed.

"Really, then why were you the first thing we spoke about."

"You know for someone so smart you can be awfully judgmental some time. Perhaps Edward was just trying to make conversation."

"Okay maybe I overreacted but it still doesn't change the fact that whatever scheme you're planning it's a waste of just drop it okay."

"Okay okay, I wont mention him again," she held up her hand in defeat.

The next few days passed uneventfully as Alice settled into her training routine while I spent my days avoiding the possibility of bumping into Edward and any other potentially awkward encounters. Of course it didn't help that I could see Alice watching me almost expectantly. It felt like she was up to something but perhaps I was just being paranoid.

However it seems I could only avoid Edward so long.

With Alice already busy warming up on the floor mom had ordered me to take some of her bags back to car so that we could avoid any further delays once Alice slot was up.

I was in the process of struggling with said bags when a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Need a hand?"

I turned around and dropped everything.

Edward Cullen stood before me looking as beautiful as ever with his cheeks flushed, his perfect untidy hair and those beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

"Can I help?" he repeated again gesturing towards the floor where all my bags now lay idly.

"Oh , " I flushed, unsure what else to say as I started gathering my things.

Honestly I was glad of the distraction.

Edward made me nervous and all kinds of awkward just looking at him, let alone trying to talk to him. I cringed just thinking about how much of a disaster the last time had been.

"I got it thanks," I answered still not looking at him.

"No please I insist." The tone of his voice forced me to lifted my eyes to meet his. He seem apprehensive, nervous even which was reassuring. Maybe I wasn't the only one a little out of their comfort zone.

"I feel we got of on the wrong foot," Edward apologized. "Perhaps we could start again. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Edward Cullen," he said, his hand out in offering.

"Bella swan," I timidly replied back, placing my hand in his.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before he took the bags from me effortlessly and led us towards the exit.

"This way?" he offered with a smile. I nodded back shyly.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I have a tendency to say the wrong thing when I'm nervous," Edward said, again hitting me with that killer smile.

"That's okay, I overreacted. I have a tendency to think the worst," I admitted. Alice was right, I had kind of jumped to conclusions.

He smiled so brightly I was temporarily dazzled.

We reached the car sooner than I would have liked and I felt disappointed when the time came to say goodbye.

"I've got an early session in the morning," Edward declared unexpectedly. "But maybe after we could grab a coffee or something?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Coffee?" I repeated shocked.

"Or tea? You drink tea right, or maybe a hot chocolate?"

He was adorable when flustered but it put me at ease. I didn't feel like such a fool when Edward seemed just as nervous as I was.

"All of the above," I told him with a smile.

"So I will see you tomorrow, 10 o clock at the coffee shop?" he seemed genuinely excited.

"That sounds good," I replied happily. I was already looking forward to it.

We stood together just smiling at one another before Edward offered me that devastating smile.

"See you then Bella," he said before heading back inside.

 **AN: I'd love to hear what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4 ~

After spending the majority of the morning driving myself insane with worry and self doubt I somehow managed to arrive at the coffee shop with plenty of time to spare.

Okay, so maybe I was more than a little early; a hour to be precise, but I was better off here than fidgeting at home watching the clock.

All morning I had been a bag of nerves just thinking about seeing Edward again.

I couldn't deny I was excited too. I had changed outfits twice before finally settling on some slim fit jeans and a casual t shirt. I'd had to rein it in otherwise mom would have been suspicious about where I was going.

Not that she was particularly bothered what I did, so long as it didn't impact on Alice.

When Mom asked where I was off to I told her I was out sightseeing again which she bought without so much as a glance my way. Alice on the other hand looked a little suspicious but she didn't push me to tell her any more. Thankfully she had a session scheduled in for later this afternoon so I wouldn't have the added worry of bumping into her or mom.

Alice would be excited for me, that I didn't doubt. But there was only so much excitement I could take and she would go into hypo mode once she learned I was meeting Edward. I would deal with her later. When hopefully if all went well this morning I'd have more to tell her.

It was my moms reaction I was most worried about. I was almost certain she would disapprove and question Edwards motives. She'd probably think it was all part of some elaborate ploy to gain Alice's trade secrets. Of course the possibility of Edward wanting to meet me because he actually liked me was out of the question.

It would be better to keep her in the dark for as long as possible.

So I'd been keen to leave the house as soon as possible, and as a result got to the coffee shop early; maybe a little to early but as a novice in the art of dating I wasn't sure what the etiquette was about arrival time. I barely went out to coffee with friends, much less with Olympic stars. I was seriously out of my element here but for once I was determined to push my shyness aside for one morning and not to ruin it for myself.

After a few moments contemplating, I ordered my drink and had just sat down at a table in the far corner of the room when I saw Edward rush in.

He looked like he had run all the way here if his red cheeks and slight breathlessness was anything to go by. Clearly he didn't expect me to get here first; he didn't even look around to see if I was around. instead he headed straight for the counter and lined up for his drink.

While he waited in line I was even more amused to see he was fretting with his hair and righting his shirt. He really was adorable, even more so when he was flustered. When Edward finally reached the counter I watched in amusement when he was handed a tray full of drinks. For a moment I worried he was here early to meet with some of his teammates or perhaps his family but I knew I was wrong when he spotted me.

The expression on his face was almost comical. I didn't think it was possible for someone to blush more than me but Edward was giving me a run for my money. He was literally bright red but he came over smiling despite his obvious embarrassment.

"So how much of that did you see?" he asked hesitantly once he had settled the drinks on the table and sat down opposite me.

"Would it make you feel better if I said not much?"

"I didn't know what you'd like so I bought a few options. I may have gone a bit over bored " Edward laughed but his expression quickly turned to disappointment when he spotted my drink.

"Oh you already got a drink," he commented.

"I was a little early too. I mean I'm not sure how these things work," I told him, my own brush appearing.

"if it makes you feel any better I'm just as clueless too."

"Really?" I replied, failing to keep the skepticism out of my voice.

"Yes really. Despite what you might think, I'm new to this too. I don't know what I'm doing here Bella." He sounded genuine.

"And I do? I'm just me, this normal girl and you're an Olympic champion for Christ sake. And if that wasn't intimidating enough just look at you!" I had a tendency to babble when I was nervous.

"You like me huh?" Edward replied, that crooked smile returning.

"If you're going to be cocky about it we'll call this quits now," I told him but in truth I was still a little embarrassed by my little outburst moments before.

Edward immediately reached out to stop me, his expression apologetic "Bella, wait don't go, please. I'm sorry I don't know why I said that. I can do a whole bunch of difficult routines but you..." he trailed off and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit I'd noticed he had.

"I can't talk to you Bella," he finished, sounding frustrated with himself.

"You're talking to me now," I pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I am," he smiled that crooked smile of his that I was already beginning to love.

"You know I've been working up the courage to talk to you for a while now. I saw you with Alice so many times. I think she got fed up with me asking about you. We have her to thank for this. She pushed me to finally talk to you." Edward admitted before his expression turned mischievous. "You know for someone so petite she can be quite a pitbull when she want to be," he laughed.

"Tell me about it. She's been on at me for a while now."

We both laughed before Edwards expression turned serious.

When he reached for my hand across the table I let him take it. Though foreign to me it felt nice, comfortable, natural almost.

"I don't know how this," Edward started, gesturing between the two of us, "is going to work out but I'd like to try."

"I'd like that too," I told him, my smile matching his.

And that is how my first date with Edward Cullen started.

 **AN: Reviews have fallen over the last few chapters- I hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story:(**

 **I'm trying to update as quickly as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi all, I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all of your lovely reviews and words of encouragement. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and want to read more of these too.**

 **There's a bit of a jump in time here but it's one of my favourite chapters to date. I hope you agree:) I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

~Chapter 5~

With only a week to go before the competition finally kicked off Alice was making the most of every opportunity to perfect her routine. Today she was focusing on her beam routine, with my mother flanked at her side offering advise every chance she got.

Eager not to get in their way I left the two of them to it and went to get a drink from the vending machine.

I was just about to make my selection at the machine when a pair of familiar arms encircled my waist from behind. I would recognise Edwards touch anywhere and relaxed back against him instantly.

"Edward!" I scolded, shocked by his boldness.

Edward certainly wasn't shy in showing affection, but in public was another matter altogether. In fact we were keeping our relationship quiet for the time being. While I couldn't deny it was hard sneaking around, sometimes only finding the briefest of moments together, I wouldn't change it for the world.

Two weeks had passed since our first date but we had seen so much of each other it felt like I'd known Edward much longer than that.

We were practically inseparable and had met up every day since.

At first we were nervous around one other but in a way both of our inexperience helped. Whenever we were together there was no pressure, no expectation to act a certain way or try to impress each other. I guess we were both similar in many ways: both shy, quiet and incredibly laid back.

That's not to say I didn't have my own insecurities. At first I worried that I would be too boring for him but Edward put me at ease straight away. We got along ridiculously well. I never thought I could be so comfortable or confident among the opposite sex but with Edward it was so natural.

Of course it helped that Edward was everything I hoped he would be and more. Not only was he kind, he was funny and oh so smart. He felt things deeply and we would talk for hours and never run out of things to say.

It's safe to say I was falling for him. And how could I not?

Edward was much more than an amazing athlete and as scary as it was, I could see myself with him for many years to come.

Thankfully Edward seemed just as keen as I was. He was very affectionate; always holding my hand, but his kisses were my favourite.

However, no matter how much time we spend together I was finding it harder to come up with excuses to explain my absence. It was only a matter of time before mom got suspicious.

Thankfully I had Alice on side and she was always on hand to come up with errands I had to run for her so that i could see Edward.

To say she was excited was an understatement and when Edward asked me to be his girlfriend after just a handful of dates she was almost as excited as me.

"I've missed you," his voice drifting me out of my thought.

"You saw me yesterday," I announced, turning around and wrapping my arms around his shoulders as I lent into him.

"Still too long," he said simply, leaning down to place a light kiss upon my lips.

I blushed further as he pulled my hips towards him. My head came to rest on his chest whilst his chin sat on top of my head, as he stroked my hair.

My body was screaming for more but the rational part of my mind was protesting, screaming that we were in public and anyone could walk in at any moment.

My rational side won out or at least tried.

"Edward we shouldn't do this here," I tried to protest but my voice lacked any conviction.

"No?" he repeated. He was clearly amused by my futile attempts but he did stop his wandering hands temporarily.

"Ok I'll good I promise. When can I see you again?" Edward whispered as he leaned in to kiss my neck.

Another thing I loved was how he was never afraid to show me how much he wanted to see me. There were no games or messing around. With Edward I was comfortable in a way I was with no one else.

Was it a little full on and scary? Absolutely but I loved it.

Despite his intense training routine Edward was forever finding ways to surprise me. Whether it be with sweet text or romantic dates, I felt wanted. He was spoiling me and I relished every second of it. And with the games only a few days away I wouldn't get to see him as often in the coming weeks.

"I'm free tonight if you wanted to do something." I told him which earned me one of those deep kisses I felt right down to my toes.

"That sounds good." When he pulled away his smile was wide before a nervous look came on his face.

"I wanted to take you to my place tonight."

"Your place?" I think I probably looked as nervous as him.

"Yeah to meet my parents and Jasper too. He's dying to meet you officially that is."

I paled, not about jasper. I had met him in passing several times and he was always very friendly.

No it was the prospect of meeting his parents that had me on edge.

A little over two weeks ago I'd never had a boyfriend, let alone met the parents. It was a big deal for me. Evidently Edward read the apprehension on my face.

"It's too soon," he shook his head trying to look indifferent but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You don't have to. We could go to the cinema or there's a nice restaurant in the village I wanted to tr." Edward tried to sound upbeat but I could see the disappointment in his eyes no matter how much he tried to disguise it.

"No, I want to," I said, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm just nervous is all. What if you parents don't like me?" I worried.

He took my face in his hands tilting my head to look at him. He smiled knowingly, as always he knew what I was thinking.

"Like you!" Edward laughed, clearly amused. "Bella my mom has been practically begging me to introduce you. Trust me you have nothing to worry about."

I guess we would have to wait and see what tonight had in store for me!

 **AN: I'm aiming for a another update before Christmas, but if I don't manage it in time I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a very happy new year:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for your lovely review. I was so so happy with the response to the last chapter.**

 **To all my anonymous reviewers thank you so much too- I can't thank you via PM so I will thanks you here instead:)**

~Chapter 6~

I'm on my way

E xx

As the text came through from Edward, I hurried to get my coat and after a quick goodbye to Alice I was out the door.

Edward was picking me up down the road from our apartment. It was safer that way.

I wasn't delusional enough to think that Edward and I could remain a secret for much longer but while we had a bit of privacy I was making the most of it.

When he pulled the car alongside me I got inside armed full of goodies. I didn't know what to bring so I settled for what I considered safe bets of chocolates, a couple of bottles of wine and a small bunch of flowers which I thought were appropriate.

Edward meanwhile seemed amused when he spied my bags.

"Are you planning on moving in?" he joked, throwing his head back in laughter.

I loved it when he was like this; so light and carefree and at ease. At the gym he was always so serious and focused but seeing the real Edward was a joy to watch.

"Ha ha very funny. I wasn't sure what to bring." I said with a shrug

"Just yourself is enough," he declared, leaning in to place a light kiss on my forehead. His compliments didn't calm my nerves; if anything the butterflies in my chest intensified and my cheeks heated up.

"You're not nervous are you?" he asked, picking up on my apprehension.

"Of course I am!" I answered honestly. "This is a big deal Edward. What if your parents don't like me? What if I embarrass myself in front of them. What if... ?"

Edward stopped my babbling with a kiss.

"Bella trust me, you have nothing to worry about. They're gonna love you. Besides you already know Jasper. If in doubt just mention Alice. and I'm sure he will talk your ear off."

I laughed along with him. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had a crush on Alice. Every time I saw him he was always asking about her, or telling me to pass on his regards to her. It was kind of sweet really.

"Your sister already hates me," I pouted, Edward kissed my pout away.

"Rose doesn't hate you. She's just a little frosty until you get to know her," he countered.

I doubted that. I'd seen Rosalie in training several times and couldn't miss the evil looks she sent my way.

Eager to distract me Edward quickly moved our conversation towards our plans for tomorrow. He had a rare day off and wanted to take me out for the day.

We arrived at the house much sooner than I would have liked but it helped that I reassuringly felt Edward's hand on mine, as we made our way up the drive to their luxurious complex.

Stepping inside the apartment I tired not to stare like an idiot. The apartment was so nice and homely. Edward was in the process of showing me around the dining room when Rosalie appeared as cool as ever.

"Bella," she said icily, inspecting me over in one brief dismissive glance.

"Hi Rosalie," I repeated trying to be polite, but the looks she was sending my way made me regret even trying to be pleasant to her.

"What you got there?" her voice sounded irritated as she eyed the bags I had in my hand.

"Oh just some bits and pieces. And wine for dinner," I explained, feeling inadequate by her obvious disapproval of me.

"And we're suppose to drink that!" she spat. "We have a competition to prepare for if you had forgotten!"

"Enough Rose!" Edward warned, while putting a protective arm around my shoulder.

"And here they are!" a delighted voice exclaimed from behind us.

When we turned around I recognize his parents instantly.

Much like Edward, they were both beautiful. There was no questioning where he got his spectacular looks from. When they spotted us they rushed over and I was completely surprised when his mother pulled me into her arms in a gentle hug.

"Bella, it's so lovely to meet you. I'm Edward's mother, Esme," she said kindly.

"Nice to meet you, too," I offered weakly, there was definitely a slight nervous edge to my voice.

Next up, came Edwards father Carlisle. To say that I was intimidated by the family surrounding me would be an understatement, but the moment he took my hand in his my anxiety was replaced with a feeling of calm.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Edward has told us many wonderful things about you," he said smoothly, sounding much like Edward.

"Thanks," I mumbled shyly.

Despite Rosalies open hostility I couldn't say the same for the rest of the family. It was so easy to feel comfortable around the Cullens. They seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say and I felt like they wanted to get to know me. Just like when I had first met Edward, it was not at all as awkward as I'd imagined it would be and I found myself relaxing to their warm, accepting nature.

So much so that I offered to help Esme with dinner.

"Sure, I could use a hand," she replied, offering me a pleased smile.

"Why don't you and your father make a start on the table while me and Bella take care of dinner?"

Edward nodded, and he took a step towards me. "I'll be back soon," he declared as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

While Edward went with his Father I happily stayed with Esme and worked besides her chopping some vegetables.

Of course, being the ever-proud mother she was, Esme positively beamed with pride as she told me of Edwards success as a gymnast and her hopes for the tournament.

Despite my earlier nerves I really liked Esme; she was so warm and caring and I could see where Edward got his good nature from.

"Edward tells me you graduated this summer. Have you thought about what you might do once all this is over?" she casually asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I have a few options but it's such a big step you know?"

"Edward says you have good grades."

"They're not bad?" I replied blushing.

"Oh don't be so modest. " Esme said, nudged me playfully.

"You know the hospital Carlisle works for in the city runs a wonderful program with the university of Seattle if you were thinking of continuing with your studies."

"I hadn't really thought about it." I didn't know what to say.

"It's a good program, one of the best in the country. And you would be close to Edward too. He trains there during the week while he's finishing up his masters."

I looked up at her in shock, surprised that she was so being encouraging.

"You wouldn't mind that?" I wondered.

"I can see how much you care for him Bella. Edward would be thrilled to have you nearby," she smiled.

"It's all very fast. Don't you think?"

"That's Cullen men for you," Esme said laughing. "I suppose Edward never told you how Carlisle and I met?"

"What happened?"

"You're too young to know any of this but during the warm up for the final Olympics I competed in I had a nasty fall. I was taken to hospital for a routine check up. There was this handsome doctor. Absolutely dreamy and oh so charming," she gushed.

"That was Carlisle?" I guessed

"Oh no dear, that was the consultant. But when the doctor went to run some tests Carlisle came in to check up on me." She smiled so widely I could tell she was reliving the memories. "He was young and so keen. He just wouldn't shut was big fan apparently. He wore me down and by the time I left I had his phone number. He came to the games and supported me at every event. We met up many times in between. I fell fast and hard.

After that I knew I didn't need to continue competing anymore. I'd found what I always wanted. We were married a month later and I didn't look back."

"Wow, that's fast work" I replied in surprise. "Were you scared?"

"Scared? I was terrified Bella. All of my life all I'd known was gymnastics but when it happens it happens. Besides Cullen men don't stop till they get what they want and Edward has very much set his sights on you."

Strangely enough her admission thrilled me rather than scared me.

"You like him too? I see the way you look at him. You're in love with him."

I could hardly deny it with my face feeling so flushed. I nodded back unable to deny what my heart had known for a while now.

"Yeah I do," I admitted. "It's crazy and so far out of my comfort zone but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wouldn't have what any other way?" Edward's voice appeared behind me. His arms came to wrap around me from behind and he pulled me back against him.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with," I brushed off his question.

Edward didn't look convinced, but as if sensing my discomfort he turned his attention to Esme.

"I hope you're not scaring her off Mom?" he playfully teased.

Turning around to face him I gave his arm a gentle nudge before reaching up and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, telling him honestly,

"Not a chance."

 **AN: This really is my last update before Christmas so I hope it's a good one.**

 **There was quite a lot going on in this chapter- What do we think of the Cullens? I hope you like Esme, shes my favorite Cullen- excluding Edward of course!**

 **I've never tried this before but as a reward for all you lovely readers I will be sending a very small preview of the next chapter to anyone who reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope you all had a lovely Xmas and are looking forward to the New Year celebrations?**

 **I'm on a bit of a roll with this story now- hopefully I will keep to the regular updates when I return to work :(**

 **This chapter might seem like a bit of a filler but it's an important one as you will see when we get to the end : l**

 **Finally, thanks again to all my loyal supporters- I can't tell you how pleased I am by the response to this story.**

Chapter 7

Despite my initial concerns about meeting Edwards family, the night was actually very enjoyable, a sentiment he seemed to share.

"See, that wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Edward whispered as we made our way back to his car.

"No it wasn't," I replied truthfully. When I tried to release his hand, he pulled me closer to him, a serious look on his face.

"When am I going to get to meet your family?" he asked.

"Why are you so keen?"

"I don't want to hide anymore, Bella. I'm sick of sneaking around. Is it so wrong that I want to show you off?" he sounded so sincere that I was temporarily speechless.

For a moment I considered what it was like for him. Edward had opened his life and family to me and here I was holding back on him. He probably thought I wasn't serious about the two of us.

"You're right as usual." I admitted. "I want that too, I'm just scared is all. My mom can be a little intense, not to mention she'll probably hit the roof when she finds out. I don't want her to scare you off."

"Even your mom couldn't do that. You've got to know I'm crazy about you," Edward reassured me.

The next day my resolve was set; I was going to speak to my mom. I just wanted to enjoy my day with Edward first.

At the start of the day he picked me up, wearing a simple grey t shirt that highlighted his impressive physique and shorts. He looked incredible.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Good morning" I replied smiling brightly.

"You're extra chirpy today. You still wont tell me where we're going?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," he smirked, looking pleased with himself. "It's a surprise!"

I looked at him dubiously and he smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Trust me, okay," he replied, refusing to give anything away.

Since there was no use questioning Edward further, I let it rest and sat back taking in all the beautiful scenery the country had to offer.

For our first stop Edward took me to breakfast at a lovely restaurant off the touristy track where I had one of the most delicious breakfast I'd ever eaten.

After that we headed over to the beach, on the way stopping at a local farmers market in one of the surrounding villages.

While I was distracted looking among all the exotic fruits, Edward surprised me with a beautiful bunch of sunflowers. I was surprised he knew they were my favourites but when I quizzed him about it he seemed embarrassed to admit he'd grilled Alice about some of my favourite things.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," I said, touched by the gesture.

"So are you," Edward countered, causing my cheeks to re-flame.

I'd always thought that when I finally met someone I would feel embarrassed and awkward out on dates, but with Edward it just felt right. I wasn't concerned or worried what other people thought. Even when we hit the beach and I was next to a Greek God, wearing my dreaded bikini I was content.

Once we had settled on our loungers in a more secluded part of the beach I began reapplying my cream, worried I would burn.

Of course Edward insisted on helping me. "It would be a shame to burn such lovely English skin," he teased while nibbling at my shoulder.

"We can't all be like you and be blessed with a golden tan" I retorted.

Edward laughed heatedly. " Hardly, my moms family are original from Ireland. If I didn't apply sun cream I'd be more of a lobster than you."

"I pity our poor kids, they are doomed with our pale skin," I declared before I realised what I'd said. No amount of sun cream would disguise the burn I felt in my cheeks. Thank God I was facing away from him and I didn't have to see Edwards reaction.

I thought he was on his way to his own lounger, so I jumped a little when he leaned down and softly whispered in my ear, "I don't know about that, I think they'd be pretty blessed."

My embarrassing outburst aside, I had a lovely day out with Edward. It was a welcome break from the drama of keeping our relationship hidden. To most passers by we were just a young couple out enjoying the day together.

That's not to say I was completely immune to moments of discomfort.

At times I felt a little self conscious walking around with Edward so freely in public. We couldn't avoid some level of recognition and when you're as naturally good-looking as Edward Cullen, I'm sure you get used to strangers staring at you. When you're an ordinary girl used to going unnoticed, it can be unnerving – rude, even, but with Edward by my side I was surprisingly unaffected by the attention. He put me at ease. Whether it be by a hand on shoulder, or a calming word of assurance Edward had a magical ability to make me see nothing but him.

Every time we were together I never wanted it to end.

I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. Before I met Edward I didn't realise how cynical I had become. Without even realising it I had shut myself off from the possibility of love. I could blame it on my shyness or the bitterness from my parents divorce, but the truth was I was just wary of getting hurt and letting people in.

I'd never feel good enough or special in anyway.

Meeting Edward had changed everything; my entire outlook on love and life was different now. He'd restored my faith in marriage, and just because my parents couldn't make it work didn't mean I couldn't.

I could see a future with Edward by my side.

Still that didn't mean I was completely thrilled at the prospect of telling my mom, and when the time came to return home, the closer we got the more nervous I became.

I'd had such a fun day I didn't want to spoil it, but more than that, I had no idea how she was going to react.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't realise we had pulled up outside my house until Edward took my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and said, "You're awfully quiet over there. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm going to tell my mom about us," I turned to face him.

"Really?" Edward seemed happy before his expression changed to one of concern.

"Yes really. I'm trying to figure out the best way to break it to her. I know I'm making a big deal of it. I'm sorry," I apologised realising how ridiculous I sounded. After all, I was telling her I had a boyfriend- not that I had committed a crime!

"Bella, if it's gonna cause you this much stress we can wait. We can hold off until after the competition is over. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

Overwhelmed by his concern I leaned in to give Edward a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Edward looked confused.

"For always being so great." I answered truthfully.

"It's time I told her. I'm sick of sneaking around like what were doing is wrong. Besides, I know what the next few weeks are going to be like when the competition really kicks off. I want to see as much of you as I can without looking over my shoulder all the time. No more sneaking around."

"Do you want me to come with you? We can face her together." He thoughtfully offered.

"No, it's probably best I tackle mom on my own. But thank you for the offer."

With one final kiss from Edward I stepped out of the car. Begrudgingly I walked to the door, a sense of unreasonable dread filling me.

I went inside and intended to grab a quick drink from the kitchen before waiting for my mom to return from the gym. Except she was already there waiting for me; a stern look on her face.

She didn't look best pleased.

She actually looked livid.

"Finally decided to join us," she sarcastically said, her voice void of any emotion.

Given her current mood I thought perhaps this wasn't the best timing for my announcement but if I didn't tell her now I'd chicken out again.

"Mom i..." I paused taking a moment to collect myself before i could get my words out. I made the mistake of looking at her. What I saw scared me and from the look on her face I knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Are you okay? Has something happened? Is Alice okay?"

"No, I'm not okay Isabella. I'm far from okay," she seethed. I knew that whatever had caused her mood was bad for her to use my full name.

"Do you want to explain this?" she yelled, shoving an I Pad in my hands like a grenade.

Looking down at the screen of some generic gossip column I was unprepared for the sight that greeted me; Plastered all over the Internet were pictures of me and Edward from earlier today. Some of us eating breakfast in what I thought had been a remote area, and more photos of us during our time at the market. There was even one photo of us kissing on the beach.

I visibly shuddered at the eye catching title:

 **ROMANCE IN RIO**

News just in. We have a world exclusive that is sure to break millions of hearts worldwide.

We are sorry to break the news to you ladies, but it looks as though Olympics heartthrob Edward Cullen is off the market.

And who is the lucky lady we hear you ask?

Well, he was seen with none other than Isabella Swan- the sister of fellow Olympic hopeful Alice Swan. Though neither party have confirmed the budding romance, the pictures clearly tell the story of the young couples budding romance.

'Cullen could barely keep his eyes or hands off her' an eyewitness claimed.

While another local commented on how 'Adorable the couple were.'

Sources close to the five time winning Olympian say it is early days, but he is smitten by this new love interest.

Only time will tell whether this is just a passing fling or the real deal for the pair.

In the meantime, we will keep you all updated as and when we know any more!

 **AN: Looks like the paparazzi beat her to it. There will be all the fallout in the next chapter most likely in the New Year.**

 **Perhaps this chapter was a bit too mushy in parts but who cares, it's fan fiction after all. Real life is pretty grim at the moment! Lets hope for a better 2017.**

 **Enjoy your New Year celebrations and best wishes for 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and continued support for this story- it means so much:)**

 **I will likely be updating once a week now that I'm back at work, but in the meantime I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.**

Chapter 8

"Mom, I can explain..." I justified, though no words followed. I stared hopelessly at her while trying to think of something, anything to say that would make the situation any less tense. However she interrupted me before I could get the words out.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" she bellowed. "How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong." I replied defensively. "Edward and I have been together for a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks!"

I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more furious than she already, but apparently I was wrong.

"You have been cavorting with the enemy for a couple of weeks!"

Unable to help myself I laughed, I was so shocked by what I was hearing and I told her as much.

"Mom, can you hear yourself? This isn't the dark ages. Edward isn't the enemy. He's not gonna give away Alices trade secrets if that's what you're worried about."

"Well I'm glad you can be so blase about it. What about your sister? Have you even thought about what this type of distraction will do to her preparations this close to the competition?"

I thought she was done there, however before I could defend myself she dug the knife in further.

"She is supposed to be focusing on her routines, no distinctions and you pull a stunt like this just to get some attention."

Her words stung like a slap across the face. I was speechless at first but when her words sunk in I was absolutely furious and didn't attempt to hold my temper.

"Now wait a minute," I answered back. Years of staying quiet and playing second fiddle Alice all came to surface.

"I'm not doing this for attention. Far from it. We've intentionally tried to keep our relationship hidden for fear of how you'd react. And as for any of this affecting Alice, you couldn't be further from the truth. Alice has known about me and Edward from day one and it hasn't affected her focus. She encouraged me to go for it and give Edward a chance, because she wants me to be happy."

"Happy!" Mom bellowed ."He's using you. You're just too delusional to see it."

"Can you hear yourself? Don't be so ridiculous," I shouted back.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Edward is the sweetest, nicest, most honest man I have every met. He respects me. He cares for me which is more than I can say for you."

"How dare you! How can you say that? You're my daughter, of course I care." Mom actually sounded hurt by my accusations but I couldn't let her emotion stop me saying what I needed to say.

"Because it's true! All my life I have been second best in your eyes just because I wasn't a star athlete like Alice. And I was okay with that because I didn't know any better, but for once I know what it feels like to matter. I've met someone who puts me first, who cares about what I want and you're trying to make me feel guilty about it. Well not anymore." I was practically out of breathe by the time I came to the end of my rant.

"I don't care how you think you feel, you end it now" She told me without a hint of emotion.

"No, I wont."

"What did you say?" Mom asked, no doubt shocked that I had finally stood up to her.

"I'm not doing what you tell me anymore Mom. Edward is a part of my life now whether you like it or not. So you can either accept it and be happy for me or I will leave."

"You would give up all of this for some stupid crush? Some fling that will be over once the summers out."

"It's not a fling. I love him and I'm pretty sure he loves me too," I yelled, my own temper getting the better of me. Had she not heard a word I'd said?

"I don't care what you think. I'm not loosing him over you're stupid paranoia."

With that I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Stupid girl. You're ruining everything," she shouted after me. I was no longer able to hide the tears that had been threatening to spill.

Desperate to get away, I took off for the front door, not really sure where I was heading after that. In my haste I tripped on one of Alice bags in the hallway and fell head first into the door.

That would leave a lovely bruise.

In spite of the throbbing in my head, I didn't stop running, not until I ran into a hard chest and a pair of familiar, warm arms.

I looked up into Edwards wide and worried eyes.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" His arms were around me in a instant as I sobbed into his chest, clinging onto him with a vice like grip.

Edward wrapped me up in his arms, holding me until I could settle down. His very presence calmed me down.

"What what are you doing here?" I asked once I had my emotions under control.

"You left this in the car," Edward said, offering me my phone. I hadn't even realized I was missing it.

"I was going to give it to you tomorrow but then all of these messages started coming through. I didn't read any of them, I promise. I thought it might be urgent so I came to drop it off. When I heard the shouting from outside I wanted to check you were okay. What happened?" Edward asked, all the while soothing his hands up and down my sides.

"I was going to tell her, really I was. But she already knew. There's an article on in internet Edward."

From the shocked expression on his face it was clear that Edward had no idea the story had broke, and he immediately started apologizing.

"God I'm so sorry, I had no idea. My phone has been off all day. I wanted to make the most of our time together, without any distractions. I haven't even turned it back on yet. I really am sorry Bella. I should have been more careful today."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I tried to reassure him.

"Yes it is! It's my job to protect you and I failed," Edward sounded so sincere I was touched.

"Edward, stop. There's no point blaming yourself. We knew we only had so long before this happened. If anything this is my fault. I should have told my mom then she wouldn't have freaked out so much."

When I pulled away, his hands went to cradle my face before his expression turned furious.

"What happened here? How did you get this? Did your mom hurt you?"

"What? No! Of course not."

Sure, she had said some pretty horrible things, we both had. But my mom would never hurt me, not physically at least. "Why would you think that?"

When Edward reached up and rubbed the of top of my head, I felt the sting, no matter how gentle his touch was.

"That was all me. I ran into a door," I explained.

Edward shook head and kissed the tender spot. "Come with me, I'll get my dad to look at it for you."

"It's fine Edward. Really it's nothing. Don't fuss. I just want to get away from here," I pleaded, but Edward was insistent.

"Humor me please," he begged, hooking his arm around my shoulder to draw me against his side.

Exhausted, I nodded back and let him lead me towards his car.

Today certainly hadn't gone the way I expected it to go but with Edward by my side I was sure I could face whatever was coming our way.

 **AN: So Bella finally stood up for herself! Hooray!**

 **Renee was a bit of a bitch in this chapter but can she redeem herself? More will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **In the meantime I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter. It seems everyone is glad Bella finally stood up for herself. I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews - the weekend got away from me! I thought you would prefer an update to a reply anyway:)**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 9**

When we arrived at Edwards place a short while later I was glad to escape the drama, if only for a little while.

Whilst he went into the kitchen to get us some drinks I contemplated how this day, which had started off so great, had turned in to a complete and utter disaster.

Sure, I had always known we were running the risk of getting found out at some point, I just never imagined it would be in such a dramatic fashion.

So lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Edward had returned until he sat down on the sofa besides me.

"Dad's on his way," he informed me as I cuddled into his side. "He wont be too long."

"Edward!" I wined.

On the journey over I'd repeatedly told him that it wasn't necessary, that it was only a bruise, and that I wouldn't need his dad to take a look. But Edward being Edward, he called his dad anyway and insisted he come over.

"Please Bella, just let him take a look. For me," he added when he sensed I was about to protest. When he turned those eyes on me how could I say no?

"Fine," I begrudgingly submitted. Though he was being absurd I knew Edward would only worry if I refused.

"Thank you," he said, softly kissing the top of my head.

We cuddled for a few minutes before Edward broke the silence.

"So today didn't exactly go down how we'd planned. How are you doing?"

"Yeah, it was pretty intense," I answered. If that wasn't the biggest understatement. "It got pretty heated in there."

"I heard," Edward commented.

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"You heard?" I repeated a little apprehensive. At the time I had been so caught up in my argument with my mom that I hadn't given much thought to how loud we had become. I looked up at Edward but his expression gave noting away.

"What did you hear?"

"I wasn't listening, I promise. I wanted to make sure you were okay then I heard the nasty things she was saying to you." Edward sounded almost angry.

"I expected her to be angry, but I never that she would go that far." I agreed.

"She was out of order with all the things she said to you Bella. I'm glad you stood up to her."

"Me too. I think I let out a lot of things I've been holding in for so long. It actually felt good to tell her what I felt for a change instead of bottling it all up," I confessed.

"And I have you to thank for it" I said smiling up to him.

Edwards own smile was bordering on smug.

"Well I am, what was it you said? The sweetest, nicest, most honest man you have ever met" he said quoting me pretty much word for word.

We sat there for a moment just looking at one another. My heart pounded in anticipation before Edward finally leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I moaned softly as my lips parted and his tongue gently searched my mouth. I felt like I was drowning in him, yet the moment he pulled away I wanted more.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, Edwards expression was both anxious and hopeful as he softly asked, "Did you mean it?"

Despite the vagueness of his question I knew without a shadow of doubt what he was referring to.

"Yes," I answered honestly. I should have felt scared, or at the very least apprehensive about what I was about to say aloud, but one look at Edwards smiling face and any anxiety I felt disappeared.

"I love you. I know it's fast and I don't expect you to say it back. I just..." Edward cut off my ramblings with another kiss.

"Bella, I love you too," he said, his voice husky as his eyes bored into mine. "I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to scare you off or put pressure on you. I know this is all happening fast but you're the one I wanted to find."

When he said such sweet things like that how could I not reward him with a kiss.

Except one kiss quickly turned to two, and then three. Just when we were in danger of getting a little carried away I heard the front door slam shut, signaling his dads arrival.

"Where's the patient?" Carlisle called teasingly.

I was sure I looked flushed from almost getting caught by his dad, but my embarrassment quickly turned to mortification when I spied the medical bag in his hands.

Could this be any more humiliating?

"Edward, why don't you make a start on dinner while I take a look at Bellas injuries."

Ever the professional Carlisle didn't show a hint of amusement but I swore I saw him fighting a smirk.

Edward didn't look convince but I couldn't face the thought of him watching so I shooed him away.

"Yeah go make yourself useful while I have this completely unnecessary check up!" I playfully teased.

Edward sighed in exasperation and gave a kind of half laugh before reluctantly doing as I'd asked.

"This really isn't necessary. Sorry I'm wasting your time," I apologised.

Thankfully Carlisle seemed more amused than annoyed. "Nonsense, when Edward called in such a state how could I refuse. What happened?"

Blushing, I told him, "I fell into a wall."

"Ouch!"

"Trust me it's nothing new. I've done it plenty of times before and I'm sure to do again," I shrugged off his concern.

As I suspected the examination revealed nothing apart from some minor swelling and a rather nasty bruises, not that Edward would let it go. He insisted I relax after the stressful day I'd had. I wasn't going to argue and when Edward suggested we put our feet up and relax on the sofa and push all the drama to the back of my mind I happily agreed.

I been putting of checking my phone for a while but when I finally checked my phone I wasn't surprised to see a load of messages waiting for me. All ten of them were from Alice. They went from shock at the story breaking, to comments on the article, then praise for finally standing up to mom. How she knew that I could only assume mom had told her all about our spat.

My laughter quickly turned to concern when I read the last message.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked, looking at me with concern.

"Mom wants to talk ," I said timidly.

Edward slipped his arm around my shoulder and drew me against him.

"I'll come with you," he thoughtfully offered but I didn't want to put him out any more than I had already and I told him as much.

"That's okay, I can tackle mom on my own. Besides, you should be preparing for the tournament, I don't want to distract you any more than I already have with my family dramas."

"Bella, you are my favourite distraction," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Besides this involved me too. I'm not going anywhere, it's time your mom realises that. We'll find a way to make this work. She might be your mom Bella, but I wont have her speak to you like that. I'm coming with you, end of story," he told me in a tone that left no room for arguments.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the hold up with this chapter! There's lots going on in the real world right now ; a potential new job and move may be on the cards:) I won't bore you with the details but I've finally found the time to update. I hope you like it:)**

~*~Chapter 10~*~

We stayed at Edwards house for a little while before we decided it was better to face my mom sooner rather than later.

While Edward went to make a quick phone call I bumped into Esme in the hallway. As always she greeted me with a warm hug and a wide smile.

"Are you staying for dinner Bella?" she asked, looking hopefully. As much as I hated to disappoint her, I politely declined.

"Not this time. I have some damage control to do. My mom saw the article," I explained with a grimace.

"How has she taken the news?" Esme inquired.

"Not so well. The article was the first she'd heard of Edward and I. She didn't exactly give us her blessing."

That was a massive understatement.

Esme took me by surprise when she actually stuck up for my mom.

"I know you must be hurting but give her a chance, Bella. It must be hard for her too. You're her baby. She's probably more worried for you than angry."

"You don't know all of the horrible things she said to me Esme," I justified.

"We hit out at the people we care about most. She's probably hurting more than she is letting on and I guarantee you she is devastated that she has offended you."

"Ready?" Edwards voice called across the room. He returned by my side, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"Lets go," I agreed, attempting to sound more confident than I felt.

The journey over to the apartment I tried not to let my earlier confrontation with mom play on my mind. It helped that I had Edward besides me. He was being really sweet, trying to distract me with talk of our plans for after the summer was over. The way he spoke there was no if we would still be together, only when.

His resolve helped me prepare for whatever was to come. Regardless of moms opinion and no matter what she threatened me with, I knew with absolute certainty that Edward was it for me.

She could say whatever she wanted, it wouldn't change the way I felt about him.

Sure I'd do as Esme asked and give her a chance to explain, but that didn't mean I was going to go easy on her. Her harsh words and negativity had deeply hurt me and I was determined to stand my ground.

Despite my bravado when we reached the apartment an unreasonably sense of dread filled me.

"Lead the way," Edward directed when he sensed I was stalling. He offered me his trademark crooked smile and gently squeezed my hand reminding me that he was here with me. Shaking off my nerves I put my key in the lock and tentatively stepped inside the house.

I was nervous but the fact that Edward was besides me reassured me. I heard noises coming from the kitchen so we headed that way. When I pulled the door open, I was fully prepared to see my moms fury but the look on her face stunned me.

She looked remorseful, almost unsure of herself as she eyed the two of us. She was so unlike the strong, commanding woman I knew her to be.

She looked broken.

"You're back ," she sounded relieved and so pleased to see me as she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby," she cried as she continued to squeeze me to her. "I didn't mean what I said, none of it. The article caught me off guard and I panicked," she said when she finally released me from her vice like grip.

I opened and closed my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I'd prepared to fight my mom and defend my relationship with Edward, but not once had I considered a scenario whereby she would apologise for her behaviour.

"We have a lot to discuss..." her voice trailed off and she looked nervous. "Edward can you give us a minute please?"

I turned to face Edward, who offered me a reassuring smile and kissed my cheek.

"Sure I'll be right outside." He told me.

With Edward outside I followed mom into the living room.

"Come sit with me," she nervously tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "Bella I want you to know how sorry I am about everything I said to you this morning," she paused for a moment before she went on. "There's no excusing what I said I..."

"Mom, it's okay," I attempted to say before she interrupted me.

"No, please Bella let me finish. I need to explain." She took a deep breathe before continuing.

"I know I treated you badly and you didn't deserve that. I never meant to hurt you. I only ever wanted to protect you. I've had a bit of time to think about what we both said and I'm sorry for making you feel like second best. I love you and Alice both equally. I hope you know that."

"I don't want to loose you." She looked close to tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her. Perhaps I was too forgiving but thinking about my earlier chat with Esme I could see how much my mom was hurting too.

"Not now but you will. After the way I've failed you I wouldn't blame you. I didn't see how miserable it made you being in Alice's shadow. I should have pushed you to pursue your own interests and do what makes you happy. I saw the pictures of you and Edward together. You looked so happy and comfortable together. I should have seen this coming. I've seen the way he looks at you. I always have, that's why I didn't want to encourage it."

"Encourage him?"I repeated confused.

She looked guilty as she answered. "A while back I suspected there may be more to it than friendly rivalry. I'd noticed the way Edward would come over talking to Alice but deep down I knew it was you he was interested in. It was you his eyes were always looking for."

"Even just now it is plain to seen he idolises you."

"Then why were you so angry when you found out? Why did you doubt his intentions?" While I was happy that she was opening up, I was willing to forgive her so easily.

"Because I was scared. I didn't want him to take you away from me." she said sadly. "As it happens I didn't need Edward to do that for me. Instead I pushed you away myself."

"You didn't push me away Mom. I'm not gonna lie, what you said hurt me but I'm not going anywhere."

"Not right now but it's only a matter of time. You don't need me Bella, you never have."

"That's not true," I protested.

"Yes it is. You don't need me, not in the way Alice does. You were always so independent and comfortable on your own. That doesn't mean I don't worry about you. You have Edward now. I'm glad you found him he looks after you." She seemed genuinely happy for me.

"He's perfect mom," I admitted blushing. This was the conversation I had always hoped to have with mom when talking about Edward.

"It's no more than you deserve," she said before her expression turned serious.

"Just promise me you two are being careful."

"Mom!" I cringed, uneasy at the direction this conversation was going. I wasn't sure I could be much redder if I tried. "Trust me you don't have to worry about that. Edward is old school and I'm not ready for that either."

"Really?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yes, really. We're taking it slow." Mom seemed relieved.

"Now that's all sorted you should bring him back in. I'd like to meet him officially. I have a feeling he is going to be a permanent part of this family from now on."

I gave her another hug before I went to get Edward.

He seemed surprised but nonetheless made a real effort to be friendly I introduced him to my mother.

"Mrs Swan," he smiled, extending his hand towards her.

"None of that Mrs Swan business. Renee is just fine. I'm not quite ready for you to call me mom just yet," she joked which immediately broke the tension in the room.

"You're more than welcome to stay," she offered.

"I'd love to but my mom has already made a start on dinner." Edward turned to me, he looked as reluctant to leave as I was for him to go.

"I should probably head back before Emmett eats it all. Another time perhaps?" he said genuinely.

"Maybe you could come over to us one evening? Alice could come along too," he thoughtfully offered. While my mom was thrilled at his thoughtful offer I couldn't miss the mischievous twinkle in his eye. It seemed Edward was making it his mission to help Alice and Jasper get together.

"I'll see you out," I offered, eager for a few moments together before we had to say goodbye.

"That was sneaky," I reached up wrap arms around his neck as he drew me against his chest. "Don't think I didn't miss the sneaky look on your face. Are you planning on playing matchmaker for Alice and Jasper?" I teased.

"Is it so wrong to want my brother to be as happy as you and I are?" he countered.

When he said things like that how could I not reward such sweetness with a kiss.

 **AN: That's it for today- I hope you liked it?**

 **What do you think? Has Renee redeemed herself? Was Bella too forgiving? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **I know that recently there has been a delay between updates but this story is far from over. I have lots planned for these too- next up the competition finally gets under way.**


End file.
